


Night Falls

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bad English, Grammatical Murders, Written for krskweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamiya had never felt any guilty before, nor he knew how fear felt like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Falls

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the ooc
> 
> I wanted to write crying dongers (´v `
> 
> Fact: I wrote all of this while listening to Mother 3's ost. I feel like such a masochist now.

On December, they lost the Winter Cups’ quarters. Nobody thought they would make it that far, nor they were expecting such a team like Kirisaki Daiichi to even enter the Winter Cup. Not even Hanamiya thought such a thing would be possible for them.

70-103.

When the last buzzer sounded and the referee announced the match was over, the boys couldn’t help but look at the scores, all of this while feeling as their efforts were useless. At the end of the second quarter, there was already a gap of 15 points between them, with the rival team, of course, leading.

It became worse when the rival team was none other than the Emperors, Rakuzan. The Kirisaki team went with full strenght, yet their skills still were nothing compared to Rakuzan’s. It was something they were totally aware off, yet they still decided to confront the Emperors.

“The game’s over!”

As those words constantly echoed on his mind, Yamazaki felt a sudden wave of anxiety traveling through his body as he tried to hold back his tears. He was already stressed from the incredible amount of exams he had to study for, and the fact that Hanamiya increased the amount of practice after they made it to the Winter Cup only made it worse. At times, he thought about just giving up as he wasn’t able to handle everything, but Yamazaki had promised himself at the very beginning of that year, that he would make it.

He then looked around him, and everything he could see in front of him was the Rakuzan team claiming their victory as the entire crowd cheered for them. On the other side he saw his teammates, comforting each other, and some of them were even bursting into tears. It seemed foolish, but it was something that was happening right in front of his eyes and the only thing he could do now was comforting his teammates and blaming himself because of their loss.

Someone walked towards him.

It was Hara, who wasn’t able to hold back his tears and was the first player to break down. He wasn’t as stressed as Yamazaki was, and even though he acted on a carefree way most of the time, he really did care. He didn’t have as many mental strength as the rest of the team did, and so he didn’t even try to comfort his teammates, as he thought he wouldn’t be able to do so. Hara hated to act like that in front of the first years, but it was way too easy for him to show his feelings.

-I-I’m so sorry, man… - His voice began to crack as he kept talking. Yamazaki wouldn’t try to calm him down as it was something that seemed impossible. - I just don’t know… I’m so fucking sorry.

Yamazaki couldn’t stand Hara’s words as he kept blaming himself because of the match’s outcome. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. The only reason they lost was because they weren’t strong enough, nothing else. There was no reason for Hara to blame himself because of their loss.

He couldn’t avoid it and brought Hara closer to himself, running his hand through the boys’ messy, bright hair, trying to calm him down, but it truly was impossible. Hara’s guilt was too much for himself to handle and he sobbed on Yamazaki’s shoulder, strongly grabbing the back of his uniform.

No, he couldn’t calm down. As hard as he tried, Hara felt as if their lost was his fault, as he’d made a small mistake during the third quarter. But, at the same time, he felt kind of selfish, because he wasn’t the one supposed to feel bad because of their loss.

-Hara, - the redhead whispered to him, gently nuzzling his hair as he tried his best not to burst into tears - you don’t have to be sorry.

···

On the other side, Seto ended up comforting the rest of the team. Again, he wasn’t the one supposed to do it, but it seemed like the team’s captain wasn’t really interested in comforting his teammates and he, along the rest of the third years, ended up taking care of the other players.

···

It was totally different from last year, when Hanamiya almost threw a fit during their last Preliminaries match after their loss.

He was acting on such a quiet, calm way, it looked like he wasn’t bothered at all by their loss. But the truth is, that he was acting like an actual captain that time. It was well-known that Hanamiya became a ruthless sadist at the basketball club, but he too was human and, like every human, he had feelings too.

Guilt, despair, anger. Showing those feelings right now would only make him look like a weak individual, and he didn’t want to look weak in front of his team. He would hate to show a small hint of weakness in front of them.

Furuhashi tried to talk to him, but there was no response. Hanamiya didn’t felt like talking to anyone at the moment, nor he wanted to thank Rakuzan’s captain, Akashi, for their match. He really didn’t care about his team, but on that moment, he felt like he made a huge mistake. Like he fucked up as both a captain and a coach. Like those intense training schedules were totally useless and all those analyses he made on his teammates were just dumb notes.

For the first time of his life, Hanamiya knew how fear felt like.

Furuhashi patted his back, barely looking at him as he was afraid it would only worsen Hanamiya’s mood. He too felt heavily guilty after seeing the match’s results, but it was worse for him as he was someone that barely showed off his feelings, and so he could only show an anguished expression, not saying anything about what happened.

···

It annoyed Hanamiya to see that his team was made of crybabies and weaklings, and, after thanking the Rakuzan team for the match, he turned to his team.

As careless as he could be towards them, it pissed him off to see his team like that.

-Hey, you pansies! - His sudden yell not only caught his teammates’ attention, but also some of the spectators. - Why’re you acting like everything is over? Heads up, you dumbasses! We lost, and what? We still did our best during this goddamn match and you should be proud of that. Now go and stand the fuck up!

As a captain, those probably weren’t the right words to say, but he managed to improve his team’s mood. Hanamiya could be a good captain if he wanted, and the very few times he acted like one were when his teammates’ behavior managed to piss him off.  
···  
As they walked through the hallway, it became worse for Hanamiya to keep that fearless stance he showed before. Pretending he wasn’t a softie in front of his teammates really fucked up with him, as he later would have to show some hints of his weak side.

Firmly grabbing his uniform, he tried to make up his mind. But he was too confused to actually control his thoughts. He wanted to throw another fit. He wanted to yell at someone. He wanted to punch something. At the same time, he felt incredibly guilty, as if he wasn’t able to lead his team the right way. He felt dissappointed with himself, as he wasn’t able to achieve what he wanted.

He felt an astounding amount of stress on his mind and, instead of acting on an inmmature way and throwing a child-like fit, he sighed, still overwhelmed by the amount of things that were happening on his mind right now.

Hanamiya removed his hands from his uniform, biting down his lip as his steps became slower. Furuhashi noticed this and, even though it wasn’t the smartest option -and he would annoy Hanamiya by doing it-, he decided to stay with his captain.

Furuhashi immediately recalled how bad he was at comforting people, but was willing to try his best in order to make his friend feel better.

A single tear fell from Hanamiya’s eyes as he hoped he wouldn’t end up bursting into tears. Even if it was something normal for any other player, for him it would be something even embarrassing as people would perceive his hidden weakness. He took a deep breath and stood still on the spot. He didn’t notice Furuhashi’s presence and thought the boy still was walking alongside the rest of the team.

Hanamiya felt the touch of gentle, warm fingers running through his hair, and he closed his eyes as more tears fell from them. It truly was strange for him to feel that fragile, as he usually was a cold, almost careless individual and often ignored or laughed when something or someone annoyed him. So, when he felt like such a puny individual, he didn’t knew how to react, as weakness was almost something new to him.

-F-Fucking hell. - You could tell it was something new to him as he really wasn’t acting like himself. His heart pounded fast and he felt a shiver running through his entire body, only adding to his fatigue. - Just…

Furuhashi stopped nuffling his hair and placed his jacket on Hanamiya’s shoulders upon holding his hand. It didn’t really help at all, but it kind of soothed him inside. Hanamiya not only didn’t knew how to react, but his feelings seemed to be much stronger than him and that was something he wasn’t expecting to happen at all.

-Hanamiya, - he whispered, his voice cracking as he slighly raised his tone - there’s nothing you should feel ashamed of. You did well, and that’s what matters.

He firmly grabbed his captain’s hand as they began walking again, hoping the rest of the team weren’t too worried for them.


End file.
